


The New School For Mutants

by founderofanation



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe set in 2020, Multi, Nonmonogamous Relationship, and live happily ever after, everyone will fuck everyone else, like no monogamy to be seen anywhere, modern mutants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22994083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/founderofanation/pseuds/founderofanation
Summary: In 2015 the X-Gene discovered by Moira McTaggert and named by Charles Xavier was revealed to the populous. When Bolivar Trask attempted to destroy all mutants in 2018 Charles made the ultimate sacrifice to destroy Master Mold and Trask. Now in 2020, Jean Grey is ready to make The New School For Mutants. All she needs is money, teachers and a building. Luckily she has a few connections she can pull on to make it happen.So what if Mutants went to a school with four founders instead of just one?
Relationships: Emma Frost/Jean Grey, Emma Frost/Jean Grey/Scott Summers, Emma Frost/Logan, Emma Frost/Scott Summers, Jean Grey/Logan (X-Men), Jean Grey/Scott Summers, Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers, Logan/Emma/Jean/Scott
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	The New School For Mutants

Jean Grey aka Marvel Girl, the late Charles Xavier’s first student, isn’t sure what she expected when she reached out the young CEO of Frost Enterprises but Emma Frost was more. She’s sitting next to the quiet blonde in a dim lit hotel bar watching her reactions carefully. Emma’s micro expressions were there to read for those who took the time. Jean knew her pitch from earlier in the night had hit home. She pushes a little further. 

“I don’t want to just follow in Xavier’s footsteps. I want to create something he never imagined.” The redhead is fervent. She downs a shot of tequila before ordering two more. 

Eyes glassy, short hair framing a face pinched from her last shot, Emma takes the one offered and slams it back as well. She started the rumor she wanted to invest in a School just 2 months prior. Business was in her blood but education was still her passion. She smiles at Marvel Girl, hardly believing the only female member of the X-Men had reached out. The loss of their leader, Charles Xavier, had been a blow to the still newly recognized Mutant community. “That’s why you’re here with me.” 

Jean looks on the edge of tears. “Yes. You can bankroll what I want to build. If we want to keep the dream of mutant education, of a mutant future.” She sniffles. “I just love my people and don’t want us divided. Divided we die. We know that, others have shown us that.”

Emma sees the tears start to fall. Since 2015 when Erik Magnus and Charles Xavier had come forward with their findings on what they called the X-gene the community had grown and formed with little public opposition instead finding themselves lumped in with the 99% oppressed by the elite 1% of the developed world. Emma pulls a handkerchief from her purse, offering it to Jean, a small token to stem the tide of injustice that the 20th century had wrought. “Here. You’re drunk.” 

Jean manages a smile taking the offering. “Thank you.” 

“Whatever Grey. This...is a good idea.” Emma gestures between the two of them. The fire between the two women is palpable. This is something they can’t just leave up to old men to figure out. That wasn’t a solution anymore. “We can run the school, we can find the students, we can protect them all.” 

The look that passes just then between green and blue eyes isn’t telepathic. Well, maybe, if you squinted. But honestly it seems as if two equals took a moment to acknowledge the choice they’ve made. They’ll put their future generations first above any other cause. As Jean orders another round and they clink glasses to knock one last one back she says “You can drive out to the Mansion tomorrow and see it for yourself. I have one last house call to make.” 

Emma simply nods in agreement before signalling three different hotel staff members. She gives them several instructions about a room, ordering breakfast and other matters before turning back to Jean. “Frost Enterprises owns this hotel so I’ll cover your bills while you stay if you think you want to meet here.” 

Jean takes a moment to actually look at the upscale hotel lobby with signs for meeting rooms and a coffee shop around the corner. It was a good setting. “I already see the perks of working with you, Miss Frost.” 

“Just you wait Miss Grey. It’ll be the adventure of a lifetime.” Emma waves, checking her phone as she heads to the elevator. The email notification from Shaw, S made her pause briefly but she cleared the screen. Shaw could wait. She was about to take on a completely new obsession. She needed a good night's sleep for her drive. A quick night time routine and Emma is off to dreamland. 

The next morning breaks cloudy and warm. The sky is holding a rain storm that takes so long to build Emma wonders if it will ever break. Holding on only made the thunder louder and the rain drops fatter in her opinion. She grabs an umbrella and dons a trench coat over her pants and shirt, all white. She’d started that trend on a whim once she was CEO and it stuck. The trip from the Hotel in Boston to North Salem in New York takes about 3 hours so Emma queues up a podcast on her newest obsession: Neuroscience. After double majoring in business and education Emma’s torn between pre-law and pre-med as a path to further her education. The drive is smooth. The lack of change in the leaves feels wrong then Emma’s always been anxious for the return of Fall and school. The thought leads her back to the conference Marvel Girl had produced the day before. They’d spent at least 12 hours together all so Jean Grey could offer her students. Mutant students. She’s been looking into buying her old high school but this offer is a message from the universe that she’s on the right track. The talks yesterday focused on methodology, statistics and projections on mutant population. Whatever Jean Grey had been doing since her teacher died a year and half ago it was paying off. Emma was impressed more with how Jean had grown since the first time they had met. Going back to the road from lost in her thoughts Emma avoids Hartford and the inevitable traffic in that area. She stops to get coffee before the last stretch into the wilds of Upstate New York and changes to a mellow atmosphere playlist. Even though she has her car running vocal directions Emma goes through the directions in her head.  _ Once you get to Norwalk there’s only 30 minutes left. You have to make a few turns but the House is across from the Reservoir.  _ Once the house is in sight The X-Mansion seems up to what would be asked of it. She pulls into the courtyard driveway and kills the engine. The gravel crunches beneath her heels Emma walks towards the formidable building. Jean had given her a set of keys during the legal meetings preceding the drunk one. The click of the lock and Emma is in the foyer looking up a grand staircase. The smell hits her. Then the mental chaos seeps in stronger than she’s ever felt. Then as her eyes adjust to the dimness indoors the sheer amount of trash littered from the door and up the staircase astonishes her. 

“Jean. I swear on my parents fucking grave if you came here to lecture me one more god damn time I am not liable for...oh. You’re not Jean.” He’s easily over 6 feet tall. Bare feet and long legs lead up to rumpled boxer briefs, the wiry muscles from his hips easily flowing into his thighs. His hips jut in the way that make Emma think of magazine models. For a moment all she can see is abs she could lick and a heaving chest under a tangle of hair that’s slightly darker then what’s on his head. It’s the smallest second. He doesn’t notice her salivating over him. She notices the visor. Cyclops. Also known as Scott Summers. Google was her friend in digging up a few bits of info before she got into bed with the X-Men. Both Jean and Summers had been essentially raised by Xavier. The group is young, all of them just out of college like herself. They learned from best apparently the mighty team of five who removed the threat of total annihilation every few months back. Cyclops is quoted as the leader of the team in articles. His concussive force is devastating. In person, basically naked, his looks are too. 

“No. I’m her new business partner, Emma Frost.” Emma extends a hand as she starts up the stairs. This seems to remind Scott he’s not dressed. He doesn’t blush, just starts talking faster.

“So she went through with looking for funding. I should have believed her.” Grabbing a pair of pants hanging over the side of the stair railing Scott pulls them on before shaking Emma’s hand. He buttons the slacks and looks about for a shirt. Emma handed him the one near where her manicured hand is settled on a chair back. He smiles, starts to pull it over his head and starts down the stairs. “Follow me. I have tea.” 

They head through a few halls also littered with trash and clothes and other various objects before finally they get to a modern open layout kitchen. There’s not a single dish or article of food in sight but Emma can tell exactly what last week of meals consumed in the room based on the over abundance of wrappers and bags littered about. It’s obvious the amount of space made this one man feel like he wasn’t living in a disaster zone when he was. When you lose the person you think should care for you that can happen though. There was a reason Emma eschewed housing for hotels. Someone else to do the pick up included in the price. He moved to a cupboard and pulled down two mugs. 

“I have Irish Breakfast, Apple Cider, Chai and Green I think.” Scott moves through the kitchen with ease despite the external and internal chaos. Emma finds her attention captured by how his hands wrap around the mugs, the spaces between his fingers as he picks out tea bags, the angle of his torso as he fills the kettle and turns on the stovetop. 

“Green would be nice. With honey please.” She places her Gucci handbag on the counter and pulls out a stool. “This is not what I expected from the home kitchen of Charles Xavier.”

He laughs, turning back to her with a wry smile on his face. “Well it hasn’t really been a family home since he converted it into a school back in 2003-ish. Once we were all set to move in Xavier made this the perfect sanctuary for growing teens.” 

Emma took the cup he offered looking around the open layout, cabinets with glass panes, white counters against black pine. “You were how old when your powers manifested?”

Cyclops bit his lip and sipped his tea before replying. “14. I’d been in and out of foster homes. By that time the state was having way too hard a time placing me. I lived on my own for a while but finally Xavier found me. After that came Jean, Warren, Bobby and Hank. Xavier always said there should be more of us. I don’t know why he kept stalling taking on more students.” 

“Well I could have used a little leg up back when I started hearing voices at 13.” Emma says.

“But you were never committed.” Cyclops replies. 

“No. Google helped. Soon I connected with another girl like me. We ended up rooming together in college and she taught me to use my gift.” Emma laughed unexpectedly. “Although she did end up getting committed for stalking me. It was weird.”

She could tell he didn’t really believe her but he also didn’t have a reason not too. Relief floods Emma like water on a hot day as he changed the topic. 

“And now you’re here and need a tour.”

“Yes!” Jumping to her feet, not spilling a drop of her tea Emma follows him out of the kitchen. Cyclops led the way through the halls of Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters showing where living rooms had turned into classrooms, dining rooms into conference rooms, the basement into a laboratory and clinic, bedrooms into dorms with four beds each. Sun spilled through all the windows making the house full of natural light. The outer stone kept the house cool. The hardwood floors and paneling gave the whole atmosphere a sense of being outside of time. Here there was no economic crash, no senseless wars, no politicians. Right? 

“I hope you don’t mind if I crash here tonight.” Emma asks once they are back in the foyer. “It’s just I didn’t know you’d be here and I already arranged to have cleaners come out tomorrow in the AM.”

Scott is motionless and suddenly the world is still. Emma is not one to shut off or shy away from feeling another's mind. The air is changed with patient energy and Emma allows her whole self to get caught up in the focus and clarity Cyclops project. It’s a high Emma didn’t know about until she felt Scott Summers think. Even his words didn’t break the experience.

“That’s fine. Let me go prepare one of the rooms for you. Feel free to keep looking around, the white fob on your key chain opens everything.” Scott walks away. As he reaches the top of the stairs and away from her eye shot its everything he can do to not punch the wall with his eyes. Instead Cyclops sends a carefully thought out text message to his former girlfriend.

_ Jean Elaine Grey I distinctly remember telling you are  _ **_not_ ** _ welcome to use my home as a new school for mutants so why is your business partner here trying to clean my house for a new school for mutants?? _

Scott decides on Jean’s old room for Emma. That way they could keep their plotting and planning in one room. He grabs sheets and pillows from a hall closet muttering to himself the whole time about logistics and inheritances and audacity. The room isn’t dusty as Jean had inhabited it a mere four days earlier before going on her tour for allies in the    
New School for Mutants. Scott is able to get the fitted sheet on the mattress before he feels someone watching him. Smiling at her aforementioned audacity Scott turns to see astral projected Jean standing in the doorway. 

“I’d prefer to talk in person. I’m leaving to come to you.” She’s dressed in her hero costume but no mask. Scott turns back to the bed he’s making. 

“Don’t bother. I don’t think you’ll listen if you’re here or not.”

“Please Scott. Let just sit down and you can listen to Emma support my ideas.”

Scott rolls his eyes under his visor. “I’ve heard it all from you. What makes you think someone else is going to convince me.” 

Jean laughs and flips a loose curl over her shoulder. “I’ll be convincing. She’ll be convincing. No one can say no to smart hot girls.”

“So you think she’s hot.” Scott teases. 

Jean laughs again and shrugs. “I’ll see you both tonight?”

“Yeah I guess since I don’t seem to have a say.”

Jean blows him a kiss and brings herself back to Boston where her meeting with Warren and Hank had not happened. Instead she’d sat at the coffee shop feeling mopey until Scott had texted. Since then she’d pulled it together to pack, project and then head to Upstate New York. She takes that same route Emma did playing her favorite pop punk and grunge mix the whole way screaming lyrics as she goes. The sunset is oranger than usual as she pulls up to the mansion. Nostalgia is a funny feeling as it winds around Jean’s spine. Her clogs clack against the stone drive and steps. With no need to knock Jean opens the door and sends out a mental nunge to look for the other two. She finds them in the kitchen where Scott is telling Emma about their first mission as X-Men while he makes them food. Somehow the counter is cleared off and there’s room to eat the stir fry. Emma greets her first. 

“Grey! It’s good you’re here. Please tell this man that we don’t plan on putting kids in danger at the school.” 

Jean feels her eyebrows go up. “I need wine for this conversation.” 

Scott is not listening to everything because he’s ranting “The professor never meant to put us in danger…”

“Bullshit.” Jean cuts him off much to Emma’s surprise as she serves out the food. 

“Elaborate.” Emma says since Scott seems to have lost his words.

“He never cared about the danger. He cared about our powers and whether or not he could accomplish his goals. He couldn’t.”

The look is Jean’s eyes says she’d holding more that she’s capable of holding. Scott’s energy shifts from chaos to clarity. Emma feels the bond they have like it’s movie. Standing around the counter in the only lit room of an empty, haunted mansion the three feel the pressure mounting.

“If you felt like that why didn’t you say so when he was alive?” Scott asks

“I did. He ignored me.” Jean replied. 

“Sounds like a man.” Emma chimes in.

Scott stretches his arms above his head. “You think you can make it work differently?” 

Jean just nods. 

“Of course we can.” Emma asserts. “It’s not that hard to learn to protect and care for kids. We have a responsibility to be there for these next generations. No one was there for me. When there was someone there it was for their gain. We can make it different for others.”

Jean looks at the blonde and the fire in her eyes burns a little brighter. “I told you she was hot.” 

Scott laughs at Emma’s raised eyebrow. “Well ok. But Charles left me the house.”

Emma laughs this time. “He what now? You’re not a property manager type.”

Scott’s eyebrow matches Emma’s now. His head space seems to still be fairly clear and unclouded. She presses a little further into his thoughts only to find Jean’s thoughts tangling in as well. Jean catches Emma’s eye and like the night before the two come to some kind of psychic conclusion. Like moths to a flame they are both drawn to basking in the warm glow of Scott Summer’s thoughts. Emma hears Jean’s thoughts ease as Scott ponders the best ways to navigate the conversation they’re having aloud. Jean hears Emma seek the flaws in Scott's planning. Scott feels both the girls voices in his head and like the addict he knows he is Scott opens his mind fully to both. Words aloud stop flowing as Emma and Jean compare and sort through the ideas Scott thinks up. Jean leads Emma’s mind around the gaps and holes that others have left in the floors of Scotts mind. Emma shows Jean her technique to help another understand the exact meaning for words you have in mind. Finally Scott’s determination to contradict them shakes loose. Emma can’t help but respond to the flood of feelings from Scott by allowing them to flow through her and away. Jean, on the other hand, absorbs and holds them. His pain, grief, need for reassurance rise and fall in the hands of the two psychics at his side. 

After Cyclops runs a hand through his hair and says, “Now we all know the others feelings and intent.” He turns to Emma. “I’ve only ever shared like that with Jean. Thank you.”   
Emma sticks out her tongue a little. “Whatever, Summers. I’ve been half in both your brains since I got here.” 

The room goes quiet. Gentle, unspoken nerves are building as the three reflect on what the others felt like. 

“We should all sleep. The cleaning company comes at 9 am.” Emma heads from the sink where she’s dropped her dirty dishes. “Jean, we’re sharing a room I believe. Do you mind?”

Jean shakes her head. Emma replies. “Well I do so I’ll move next door. I can’t share a room.” Jean doesn’t let it bug her. Instead she’s trying to decide why it felt just as good to be in Emma’s head as it did her own. While they settled on more clarity regarding the school it felt like there was still much they needed to discuss before bringing any students on campus.


End file.
